


Collectables

by CravingCraze



Series: Splash! [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, Evan is a mermaid!, Jared is a jerk, M/M, Mermaid Evan, Mermaid Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	Collectables

Evan enthusiastically swam to the bottom of the sea floor, looking around for anything interesting. Jared trailed behind him, a bit irritated.

Jared groaned, "Do we _have_ to do this? We do this every several rotations!"

Mermaids didn't really have a concept of time, expect they called days 'rotations'. They didn't see a need for it, anyways.

Evan puffed, "Yes we do! Just imagine the new stuff we'll find!"

"Correction: the new stuff _you'll_ find," Jared whipped his tail and swam faster.

Evan swam after his friend, "Don't be in a rush! You've got nothing better to be doing right now."

"The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we're away from the sharks," Jared cringed visually.

"We'll he gone before they even arrive!" Evan saw something shiny. He swam downwards and picked it up.

It was an old handwatch. Evan tapped the screen of it, confused. "What's this thing for?"

Jared spared a glance at it before shrugging.

"I bet it's to guide.. things!" Evan tucked it under his arm and continued to swim.

Evan then caught sight of a few things. He grabbed a butter knife, a plastic, emptied out milk carton, and an old toy ring.

"Jared, look at this stuff! It's so cool!" He showed him the butter knife. "This is probably an ancient weapon that could destroy anything with a single slash!" He then held up the carton. "This is probably a storing device!" And finally, the toy ring. "Hmm.. I'm not sure what this is for.."

Jared stared at the ring for a bit. "Just ask that human you've been hanging around. It'll know."

"I'll be sure to ask _him_ ," Evan spat, frowning at his friend.

Jared rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. Together, the two found some other interesting trinkets before the sun started to set.

"For the record, I'm coming with you to see this 'Connor' fellow," Jared made the quotations, swimming behind his friend.

Evan was a little annoyed by this, but all he could do was nod. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk Jared out of it, as he was stubborn _and_ protective. Jared always meant best, even if he didn't show it that well, and Evan supposed he had to appreciate that.

Soon they reached the shoreline, where Connor was at, spreading out a towel to sit on. Evan didn't really get why he used it, but the towel was soft so he couldn't complain.

"Now _please,_ don't threaten to murder him or... embarrass me!" Evan looked back at Jared, giving him a pleading look.

Jared just smirked, "No promises, now let's go!"

Evan whined pathetically before swimming after Jared.

Connor stared warily at Jared, before looking at Evan. "Um Evan, you didn't tell me you were bringing a.. friend."

Evan sighed, "He just decided to t-tag along. Sorry..."

"Well it sounds like it's not your fault so it's okay. Does he have a name?" Connor shrugged, turning his head to Jared.

Jared smirked, "Bold of you to assume I'm a guy."

"This is Jared, and he is a d-dude. He's just being d-dumb," Evan explained, his tail hit the sand in frustration.

"I've known Evan since he could swim, not to boast or anything," Jared said cockily. "Anyway, you must this.. Connor Evan talks about."

Evan blushed, before retaliating by splashing some water at him.

Jared laughed, "You've been spending too much time with him! We live in water, remember?"

Evan chose to ignore his comment, instead choosing to show Connor some of the things he had found. "We found some cool stuff at the ocean floor! Look!" He set down some of the things in front of Connor.

Connor grabbed the knife. "How.. how the hell did a fucking butter knife get in the ocean?"

"So that's what it's called!" Evan marveled. "What's it for?"

Connor shrugged, setting it down. "Slicing and dicing, for the most part. Sometimes we use them to spread stuff like peanut butter on toast."

"When do I get to try that stuff?" Evan asked. He was curious try human food.

"Maybe tomorrow if I make some. Toast isn't that hard to fix up so I can bring it," Connor said thoughtfully, grabbing the hand watch next. "I feel bad for the guy who lost this."

Evan looked at it and smiled, "The guider!"

Connor snorted. "It's a hand watch. It keeps track of time."

"Time?" Evan tilted his head. "You mean rotations?"

"Guess we both have different variations of time.." Connor muttered. "I'll keep it simple. We log every second of the day and use watches to keep tract of things."

Evan perked up. "Oh okay! So they're similar to rotations, but more specific!"

"What are rotations?" Connor glanced at Jared, who was messing with a seashell, clearly uninterested.

"Well, they're the span from when the sun rises to when it sets! Like when the sun rises, we call it 'Rising', when it's in the middle of the sky, it's called 'Stalling', and when it sets, we call it 'Falling'," Evan explained.

Connor supposed it was a logical way to tell time, but he found it ironic because the sun didn't rise or set, it was the earth doing all the work, but he didn't tell Evan that. It'd probably shake up Evan's world a bit.

"Hmm, makes sense," Connor hummed, leaning back. "You've seen the watch on my phone, so that's another example of it."

"What 'time' is it now?" Evan looked at the watch. He wanted to know how to use the watch.

Connor pulled out his phone and said, "It's a little past eight."

"Noo!" Evan whined. "Use the watch!"

Connor gave it back to him, "I can't, it doesn't work anymore. Sorry Ev."

Evan pouted and gave the watch a little shake. Nothing happened.

Jared grabbed a sack that was sitting by Connor. "What's this?"

"It's for Evan!" Connor snatched it from him, then held it out to the other. "It's to keep your stuff in, I thought it was a bit of a hassle with just carrying everything around, so.."

Evan cautiously took the sack and eyed it. He dropped the watch in it and lifted it up. It seemed useful, he supposed. He began to gather everything into the bag.

"I can teach you how to tighten the string in a little bit, if you want," Connor watched him fiddle around with it.

Jared snatched the plastic ring from Evan's little pile and held it out to Connor. "Tell us what this is!"

Connor narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure I want to, considering you stole from my friend just now."

Evan tackled Jared, and pried the ring out of his grasp. He squirmed away from him afterwards and crawled over to Connor, showing him the ring. 

Connor looked at it. "That's a ring, but it's fake. You put it on your ring finger."

"Ring finger?" Evan echoed. He slid the ring onto his middle finger.

Connor laughed, shaking his head. "No! Here, let me see your hand."

Evan let him take it, and watched as Connor explained what humans referred to as the ring finger, and where it was at. He said the purpose of that finger was mainly where two loved ones would exchange rings. Evan thought it was very sweet. 

"We exchange necklaces so everyone can see 'em!" Evan said after he was done. "The ceremony you described is kinda like hours, but it's more private for the couple in question."

"People can get married privately if they want to, too," Connor shrugged, "People just like making a big deal out of it."

"It's like showing off your lover to the world. Like 'hey, I found someone great'?" Evan guessed.

"I suppose. Anyways, as much as I'd like to stay, I gotta go back home. Dad's getting me up early," Connor stood up.

Evan pouted, but he understood. "Okay.. I'll see you tomorrow."

Connor waved, before walking back to his beach house.

Jared looked at him, "Well that was.. interesting."

"You kept messing with us!" Evan growled, turning to the sea. He gripped his sack tightly.

"Oh whatever! Humans are uninteresting anyways."

This was an obvious lie, and Evan got to tease him about it when he discovered that Jared had saved a human from a boat that had exploded. Needless to say, humans truly were a wonder to behold.

 


End file.
